Ben y Kylo
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: Ben Skywalker, el hijo de Rey, conoce a Kylo Ren, espíritu de la Fuerza. El día que cumple 5 años, esté le hace una visita y se reencuentra con Rey. 13 años después, un joven Ben descubre que la Fuerza es impredecible... One shot - post TROS - Reylo


**Hola !**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo : en muchos años, sobre Star Wars y en mi idioma de adopción...**

**Es un one shot sobre Kylo Ren y Rey... Contiene spoilers del Episodio IX por si no lo habéis visto todavía. Como muchos, no quede del todo conforme con el final de la película, pero, ¿ que le vamos a hacer ?**

**Así que, os dejo con esta historia, escrita en un par de días. Espero que os guste...**

**Disclaimer : solo un personaje me pertenece, el resto es propriedad de Disney, JJ Abrams y Lucasfilm...**

**Nos vemos al final !**

* * *

Planeta Tatooine.

Ben esta sentado en las dunas no lejos de la casa familiar. Su madre esta preparando el desayuno. Parece esperar algo y cuando salen los primeros rayos de los dos soles se levanta de golpe al ver su silueta andando dibujarse en la luz. Sale corriendo y se para a pocos metros del recién llegado. Cada año le parece que el hombre es menos alto que el anterior. A sus ojos de niño, sera porque él crece y el otro no...

Conforme la luz alumbra el rostro del pequeño, su sonrisa encuentra reflejo en los labios del hombre. Este abre la boca, su voz suena grave y dulce. A Ben le encanta cuando le hace visitas. Son pocas, pero siempre están llenas de historias de Maestros y Caballeros Jedis, de combates de naves Rebeldes e Imperiales... Esas historias que su madre y sus tíos también le cuentan, aunque cuando lo hacen ellos, son bastante mas aburridas...

\- Hola pequeño. Feliz cumpleaños...

\- Gracias ! Sabia que vendrías, siempre vienes...

Hoy Ben cumple 5 años y le parece que en esta visita, algo ha cambiado. El hombre, que se acerca mas, resulta diferente de las otras veces... Se agacha y abre los brazos en cruz como lo hace su madre. Su reflejos de niño no le fallan y sale disparado para estamparse contra el torso del hombre que cierra sus brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo y se levanta.

Ben aprieta el hombre tanto como puede, respira su olor, disfruta este abrazo... Y sin querer dejar las alturas donde su visitante le ha subido, se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos. Tiene unos ojos oscuros con manchas doradas que Ben nunca había percibido antes. Se siguen sonriendo, observándose, el pequeño dejando que el hombre le acaricie el rostro...

\- Mama esta muy triste...

La sonrisa del hombre desaparece. La del pequeño también cuando abre la boca...

\- Podríamos ir a verla...

\- Creo que estaría bien si...

\- Pero...

\- ¿Qué, pequeño ?

Ben pone cara de pena cuando le suelta al hombre : "¿ me puedes llevar subido a los hombros ?"... Este rompe a reír y accede a la petición del niño para emprender la marcha.

Ben le acaricia distraídamente el pelo de sus pequeñas manos, notando los mechones sedosos escurrirse entre sus dedos... Desde arriba, el paisaje es mas impresionante si cabe : dunas de arena a kilómetros a la redonda... Y de pronto se dibuja la casa. Ben pide bajar y una vez en el suelo, sale corriendo hacia la entrada gritando :

\- Mamaaaaaa ! Tenemos visita !

El hombre deja de andar cuando baja Ben al suelo. Su rostro refleja un miedo que no consigue esconder, esperando que ella salga de casa. Tiene ganas de salir corriendo, pero hace muchos años que no la ve y no sabe cuando eso volvera a ocurrir... El niño había entrado como una borrasca en la casa. Y de repente, apareció ella, con un trapo, secándose las manos a toda prisa...

Seguía igual de guapa, con unos mechones alrededor de la cara, dorada por los soles de Tatooine, escapados de su larga trenza morena.

Sus grandes ojos castaños fijos en él.

Su cara paralizada en una expresión de estupor.

El trapo que tenia en las manos se le cayo al suelo.

Él empieza a andar, muy despacio. Y en este momento, las piernas de ella se ponen en movimiento... Cada paso mas rápido que el anterior, hasta que finalmente, se pone a correr y se tira al cuello del hombre.

Como lo hizo con el niño, cierra sus brazos alrededor de ella y la levanta del suelo. Saborea su olor tan dulce como recordaba, su calor y su corazón latiendo a toda prisa contra su pecho. Y cuando nota que relaja la presión, la deja en el suelo y la solta ligeramente, sin dejar de tocarla, como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera la que saliera corriendo... Los ojos de ambos se llenan de lagrimas y él no puede contenerse mas, coge su rostro entre sus manos y la besa con toda la desesperación que siente en este momento. Ella contesta a este beso con el mismo fervor y cuando el aire les falta, se separaran de nuevo.

Él habla primero, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Mi dulce Rey...

\- ¿Como...? ¿Como es que...?

\- Llevo años trabajando para conseguirlo... Me han concedido un día. Un solo día...

\- ¿Quien ?

\- Los Jedis... La Fuerza... El Universo... Pero no sé si volverá a producirse, porque pide reunir mucha energía para una sola persona...

\- Entonces tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos han ofrecido...

\- Se llama como yo... Y tiene mi pelo...

\- Y tu temperamento... Me pregunto muchas veces quien era su padre...

\- Y que le dijiste ?

\- Que lleva su nombre. Que fue un gran hombre... Que murió después de la gran batalla que vio desaparecer el lado oscuro de una vez por todas... Que salvo la vida de su madre... Dice que su padre es un héroe...

\- …

\- Siempre he notado cada una de tus visitas. Aunque la primera vez que me hablo de su amigo Ren me asuste mucho...

\- Lo siento... ¿Porque nunca viniste a vernos cuando estábamos juntos él y yo ?

\- El dolor... ¿ Porque no le has dicho tu verdadero nombre ?

\- Porque no sabia como hacerlo... Tenia miedo que si un día desarrollase la Fuerza, le pase como a mi... Que sintiera el odio del abandono de un padre... Que cayera en el lado oscuro... Por favor... Llámame Ren delante de él... Que me siga viendo como su amigo de la Fuerza y que siga imaginando que su padre, Ben Solo es un héroe...

\- Vale... Pero prométeme que le contaras la verdad...

\- …

\- Oye ! Que hoy es mi cumpleaños y ¿ nadie se acuerda ?

Rey y Ben miran al pequeño, las manos en las caderas, de pie delante de la entrada de la casa y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos... Rey sonríe y vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de su antiguo enemigo que dice en voz baja con la mirada estupefacta :

\- Sin duda es mi hijo...

Después baja los ojos sobre ella, le sonríe y cogiéndola de la mano avanzan hacia la casa. Conforme Ben los ve acercarse, sus facciones se endulzan y vuelve a ser un niño alegre...

\- Perdón pequeño... Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a tu madre.

\- La conociste cuando eras un Caballero Jedi ?

Rey gira la cabeza hacia Ren y levanta las cejas, gesto al que él responde con una sonrisa tímida y le dice en un susurro :

\- No le podía contar que no era ni un Jedi ni un Sith... Es muy confuso...

\- Ya...

Y luego en voz alta :

\- Pues, si. Fue cuando la conocí... Tu madre en este momento no sabia nada de la Fuerza.

\- Ya lo sé. Ella me lo contó... Dice que yo también un día podré dominarla. Me ayudara ¿sabes?

\- Interesante... Porque la Fuerza en tus genes es muy poderosa.

\- ¿ Y tú como lo sabes ?

\- Buenos chicos, entramos y hablaremos del tema desayunando...

Se mete en la casa, y cuando Ren va para seguirla, su hijo se planta delante de él con la cara de un Jedi determinado...

\- ¿Algo que te moleste pequeño Ben ?

\- Estoy intentando usar mis poderes mentales sobre ti...

\- ¿Y eso para qué?

\- Que me lleves en brazos...

Ren se ríe a carcajada y lo alza como si no pesara mas que una pluma. El poder tener a su hijo contra su pecho le hizo sentir inmensamente feliz... Nota como cada célula de su cuerpo se alimenta de esta felicidad, como la Fuerza, de alguna manera, se alegra de recibir tantas ondas de poder. El pequeño, la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, le guia por la casa. Cuando llegan en la cocina donde Rey esta terminando de poner el desayuno en la mesa, esta levanta la cabeza y en sus ojos se puede ver un brillo maravilloso, pero con la sombra del dolor y Ren sabe el porque, lo siente... Siguen conectados incluso a través de la muerte.

Deja a su hijo en el suelo y este, como si no notara nada raro, va a sentarse para comer. Carraspea para que los adultos se percaten de que sigue aquí, y cuando estos le prestan atención, le da unos golpecitos a la mesa, a su izquierda, mirando a Ren.

\- Tú sentadito aquí...

\- Oye granujilla, este es mi sitio en la mesa...

\- Mama, venga... Siempre dices que los invitados deben de sentirse como en casa. Y cual mejor sitio que entre tu y yo...

La sonrisa que les dedica su hijo hace que se rían. Y una vez sentado en la mesa, Ren escucha en su cabeza el eco de la voz de Rey...

_\- Definitivamente, es tu hijo... Yo no soy así..._

_\- No... eres incluso peor..._

Y se ríen mientras el pequeño les mira incrédulo.

\- Os habéis hablado por el pensamiento verdad ? Lo he notado...

Ren y Rey intercambian una mirada sorprendida. Ren mira a su hijo con el ceño fruncido :

\- ¿Como que lo has notado ?

\- No lo sé... Es como cuando mamá me hace cosquillas... Pero no pasa nada. Vosotros a lo vuestro. ¿ Que hay para desayunar ?

Rey sirve a su hijo, y luego a Ren y se sienta con su propio plato. Por debajo de la mesa, Ren extiende la mano para apoyarla unos segundos en la rodilla de Rey. Después la vuelve a subir, coge su cuchara y empiezan a desayunar... Visto desde fuera, esta imagen seria la de una familia feliz y unida.

Pero tanto Ren como Rey saben que solo durara unas horas. En sus mentes surgen imágenes del pasado...

Sus combates el uno contra el otro.

Los que compartieron contra las fuerzas del lado oscuro.

Sus encuentros, desde el primero en el bosque hasta el combate en el océano enfurecido y como la conexión se hacia cada vez mas fuerte entre ellos.

Cuando Rey, después de herir de gravedad a Kylo Ren en las ruinas de la Estrella de la Muerte, decidió salvarle la vida, transmitiéndole un poco de la suya y haciendo resurgir a Ben Solo de la oscuridad...

Hasta el fatídico día de la batalla de Exegol. Cuando notaron que ya eran uno y triunfaron... Cuando Ben Solo le salvo la vida a Rey... Cuando, muy débiles los dos, se fueron a buscar las fuerzas necesarias a su supervivencia en el planeta Dagobah, donde antaño reinaba la Fuerza... Cuando pensando que estaban salvados, pasaron sus ultimas horas juntos, unas horas durante las cuales concibieron sin saberlo el pequeño ser sentado frente a ellos en la mesa y desayunando... Cuando a su despertar, Rey entendió que Ben Solo había muerto, que la Fuerza se lo había llevado como pago por traela de vuelta a la vida...

Y los dos sienten otra vez, el dolor y la pena de Rey... Y la paz de Ben Solo, que por fin se libero de la ira y la oscuridad de Kylo Ren, a pesar de haberle dicho al niño que así se llamaba... Este niño tan bonito, de grandes y brillantes ojos castaños como su madre y el pelo azabache y sedoso de su padre. Un ser milagroso del que tenían miedo saber a que punto los genes estaban cargados de Fuerza, de poder... Como sus luminosos y oscuros ancestros...

La voz del pequeño les saca de su ensimismamiento conjunto...

\- Ren, me estabas contando que mis genes son poderosos... ¿Como lo sabes pues ?

\- "_Por todos los Jedis, Rey, este niño no pierde el norte !_

_\- Jamás... Si tuvieras mas tiempo te daría cuenta de lo mucho que tiene que enseñarnos"_

\- Eh... Bueno, lo sé porque... Eh...

\- Tú dilo, tengo 5 años, soy mayor, puedo entenderlo...

\- A ver... Digamos que tus ancestros eran muy fuertes... Tu madre lo es, tu padre lo era...

\- Oh ! ¿Conociste a mi papa ? Nunca me lo habías dicho !

\- Bueno... Tu padre y yo... Eramos muy diferentes sabes y a la vez nos parecíamos...

\- Si, ya sé que tu no siempre estuviste del buen lado... Mama me contó que te equivocaste de camino durante muchos años.

\- Eh... exacto... Y tu padre... Bueno, tu padre también me salvo.

\- Ah si ?

\- Si... Gracias a él pude encontrar la paz y la Fuerza me acogió... Por eso puedo estar aquí hoy...

\- Eres mas fuerte que mi papa entonces ?

\- No... Tu padre es mucho mas fuerte que Kylo Ren... Y mas misericordioso. Por eso me dio la oportunidad de volver a ver a tu madre.

\- Ooooh... Vaya... ¿Qué es misericordioso ?

El ceño fruncido del niño le hace saltar la risa a Ren...

\- Y bien... Es alguien que sabe perdonar.

\- Ah. Vale. Bueno, yo he desayunado. Mama, ¿ puedo ir a jugar con BB-8 ?

\- ¿ No quieres quedarte un poco con B... Ren ? Solo se va a quedar unas horas...

\- Terminar de desayunar. Que vosotros los adultos sois muy lentos y aparte que yo lo puedo ver mas que tú... Tendréis cosas que contaros, y yo estoy muy ocupado sabes... Pero luego iremos a pasear !

\- Vale. No te alejes mucho.

\- …

Ben sale disparado gritando a BB-8 que se venga con él fuera. Ren se queda un instante mirando la puerta por donde salio su hijo... Lleva 5 años visitándolo, sin jamas decirle quien es de verdad... Y ahora lo tiene aquí, lo puede tocar, abrazar, y es la sensación mas bonita del mundo. Y a la vez la mas dolorosa, porque sabe que no va a durar. Su hijo tendrá que crecer sin padre.

\- Es un niño increíble, ¿ verdad ?

\- Si... Lo haces muy bien con él. Siento no estar a tu lado... A vuestro lado...

Al ver el rostro de Ren marcado por el dolor, Rey se levanta y le tiende la mano. Este la coge y ella le lleva al salón. Como el resto de la casa, por la ventanas solo aparecen kilómetros de arena, pero a Ren le parece un sitio acogedor. Se acomodan en el sofá y Rey le enseña algo en la pared... Es un dibujo... su rostro...

\- Ben no se ha dado cuenta que este dibujo esta aquí. No presta mucha atención... Así estas conmigo. Y cuando vienes a visitar a Ben, también te siento... El vinculo nunca se rompió del todo. Me salvaste la vida, me diste un hijo. Siempre estas conmigo...

Rey se acurruca contra su amor perdido y él la acoge unos minutos. Después, movido por un impulso que Rey también nota, la levanta y la sienta en su regazo para apretarla mas contra él... Entierra su cara en el cuello de Rey para besarla y sentir como su pulso se acelera. En sus mentes se disparan imágenes de su ultima noche juntos.

Las manos de Ben Solo quitandole la ropa. Rey haciendo lo mismo con él. Esos besos que no terminaban. Las caricias compartidas a la vez suaves y duras. La lentitud y las prisas. Y por fin, dos cuerpos fundidos en uno mismo. La Fuerza explotando en su unión, el vinculo mas fuerte que nunca, imposible de romper en este momento. Duplicando sus sensaciones, llevándolos al borde del abismo...

Y volviendo a la realidad, Rey empuja a Ren, jadeando por volver a sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre ella.

\- No podemos...

\- Te necesito... Si voy a estar aquí unicamente un día, necesito sentirte contra mi...

\- Lo sé. Yo también lo necesito, lo notas. Pero nuestro hijo esta fuera y muy espabilado. No quiero que nos encuentre en una situación...

\- Mamaaaaaaaa, Reeeeeeen ! ¿ Ya habéis terminado de desayunar ?

Ren que hasta ahora estaba sumido en una tormenta de sentimientos, emerge de golpe y Rey se aleja inmediatamente.

\- Ya vamos pequeño !

\- Vaaaaleee !

Ren se levanta y pone las manos en lo hombros de Rey para hacerle frente. Mientras ella deja sus manos reposar en las caderas de Ren, con dulzura, él pasa sus dedos sobre su rostro, siguiendo los contornos de sus facciones, saboreando el instante, sorprendiéndose de lo bajita que es, no se acordaba de ello... Sus manos al fin se detienen sobre las mejillas de Rey y baja la cabeza para unir sus labios en un beso suave y casi aéreo. Rey abre los ojos y lo mira como si lo viera por primera vez...

\- No recordaba que fueras tan dulce.

\- Porque nunca lo he sido... Nunca tuve la oportunidad de serlo.

\- Deberíamos salir. Al carácter de Ben, hay que añadir que no es un niño paciente !

\- Bueno, cuando espera mis visitas si que lo es.

\- Tiene paciencia selectiva.

Echan a reír los dos y salen de casa. Ben esta sentado en la nave de Rey, con BB-8 ya en su sitio.

\- Llevo hoooooras esperando que salgáis. ¿ Adonde vamos ?

La pareja se mira y Ren sonríe...

\- Tengo una idea... Yo piloto !

\- Oye ! Es MI nave !

\- Venga, lo echo de menos... Soy buen piloto.

Se suben a la nave y vuelan hacia el espacio para salir a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¿ A donde nos llevas ?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Ren, por favor !

\- No pequeño, he dicho que es una sorpresa. Te va a gustar creo.

La nave llega a un sistema que Rey todavía no conocía. Un planeta verde y azul, maravilloso... Ben se pega a uno de los cristales de la nave, viendo pasar cascadas y campos a medida que Ren ralentiza llegando a un inmenso palacio en ruinas.

\- B... Ren, que es esto...

\- Estamos en el Naboo. Y mas concretamente en la antigua casa de la Reina Padmé Amidala...

\- Oh ! Yo la conozco ! Era la abuela de papa ! Me lo contaste Ren ! Ves, me acuerdo !

\- Si... Entramos ?

\- Biiiieeennn !

Llegan hasta la terraza donde Padmé y el entonces joven Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker se casaron, abriéndose paso a través de la vegetación que había vuelto a crecer entre las gruesas paredes del palacio.

\- Aquí es donde se casaron los abuelos de tu padre...

\- Vaaayaaa que bonito...

El pequeño Ben apoya la mano en la barandilla y cierra los ojos. A los pocos segundos, se sobresaltan Rey y Ren escuchando el débil murmuro de los votos de Padmé y Anakin... Y luego nada... El silencio... Un silencio pesado durante el cual ven a su hijo apoyar la segunda mano en la fría piedra de la terraza y durante un instante, se materializa delante de sus ojos, tal un sueño, la imagen de la casa tal y como era entonces, cuando se casaron los amantes malditos con quien empezó la desgracia de toda una generación...

Y después nada. Ben soltó la piedra y se giro mirando los adultos que, incrédulos, contemplaban el pequeño, avanzar hacia ellos con cara concentrada...

\- Mama me contó que el bisabuelo Anakin cayo en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Pero yo lo he visto feliz con la bisabuela Padmé... Así que la felicidad te conduce al lado oscuro ? Pero se supone que ya no existe... ¿ Podría volver entonces si yo soy demasiado feliz ?

Ren se agacha para clavar sus ojos en los del pequeño y le coge de las manos.

\- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Ben... El lado oscuro seguirá existiendo, al igual que la Fuerza. Representan el equilibrio en cada uno de nosotros... ¿ Lo entiendes ?

\- Si... Pero entonces si soy feliz, puedo caer en él...

\- No, pequeño... La felicidad solo es lo que tu quieres que sea. Por ser feliz, jamas caerás en el lado oscuro... Tu madre no lo permitirá... Yo tampoco. Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Solo tendrás que llamarme...

\- ¿ Y mi papa ?

\- … También. Claro que tu padre también esta contigo.

\- Entonces si los bisabuelos eran felices, ¿ porque Anakin se transformo en el Señor Vador ?

\- Es muy complicado... Cuando seras mayor lo entenderás...

\- Pero soy mayor Ren ! Explicame !

\- Ren lleva razón mi amor... Es muy complicado. Tu solo tienes que entender que el bisabuelo Anakin tomo una decisión equivocada, un camino oscuro...

\- ¿Oh?, ¡ Ren ! Como tu, entonces !

\- …

La realidad golpea a Ben Solo de pleno... Se deja caer en el suelo. El pequeño lleva razón...

\- Ren, ¿ he dicho algo malo ?

A pesar de su madurez, Ben deja caer una lagrima y su rostro se llena de la pena inocente de un niño... Se acerca mas a Ren y lo abraza, de pie entre sus piernas.

\- No pequeño, claro que no has dicho nada malo. Yo me equivoqué en mis elecciones...

Le da un beso en la coronilla, respirando el olor a sol y libertad en el cabello de su hijo. Luego siente las manos de Rey deslizarse en su hombro y su nuca. Se había arrodillado mientras hablaba con Ben. Apoya la frente contra la mejilla de Ren y se quedan así los tres durante un rato. Los padres notando como la Fuerza fluye entre sus cuerpos, en el cuerpo tan pequeño de su hijo y saben que todo va a ir bien...

\- ¿ Estas mejor hijo ?

\- Si, mama... Es que, no quiero hacerte daño Ren...

\- Y no lo haces. Eres todo un hombrecito. Tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Tú crees ?

\- Estoy seguro. No olvides que lo conozco muy bien.

\- Ya...

Después de eso, se van a un mercado, visitan algún que otros lugares mágicos a los ojos del pequeño y al fin vuelven a Tatooine para cenar. Ya le quedan pocas horas a Ren y lo saben... Ben le pide que por favor, le acompañara a dormir junto con su madre. En cuanto apoya la cabeza en la almohada, el pequeño se duerme, rodeado de su madre por un lado, y de Ren por el otro...

Estos se levantan, se quedan abrazados un rato en el marco de la puerta, y Rey escucha la voz de Ren en su cabeza.

_\- Este niño sera un gran hombre. No temas, todo ira bien._

_\- Lo sé... Pero no le has dicho la verdad, Ben... _

_\- Algún día, te lo prometo..._

Y luego Rey se pierde en un sentimiento de deseo. Reconoce que, aunque ella también lo necesita, esta ola repentina viene del hombre que ahora mismo la esta levantando del suelo para echársela al hombro y dándose media vuelta, busca un lugar mas adecuado...

_\- Escaleras arriba, segunda puerta..._

_\- Gracias._

Reprimiendo una carcajada, se deja llevar hasta la habitación, donde Ren la deja caer en la cama quedándose de pie delante de ella, los ojos llenos de la promesa de un ultimo encuentro intenso.

\- Es hora que disfrute de ti.

\- Muy romántico.

La sonrisa de Rey traiciona sus ansias de él. Se deleita de verle quitarse la túnica, descubriendo su pecho lleno de cicatrices, muchas que ella misma le infligió. Se arrodilla al borde de la cama para besar cada una de ellas, sus manos ocupadas en desatar los cordones del pantalón de su amante. Ren coge sus manos para pararla. Las besa y luego usa de la Fuerza para impedirla tocarle. Rey gruña descontenta pero cuando Ren empieza a deslizar sus manos para quitarle la túnica sus silenciosas protestas se transforman en suspiros de alivio... Tantos años después y su cuerpo reacciona igual a su contacto. Pronto se encuentra desnuda y tumbada, indefensa delante de él y una ola de deseo le acaricia la piel... Alzando los ojos, puede comprobar que se debe a Ren. Sus ojos están mas oscuros que nunca, pero no hay ningún rastro de maldad. Solo anhelo, felicidad... El pantalón negro de Ren también cae al suelo y se quedan un momento observándose.

Ella no recordaba lo imponente que era, la esta dominando de toda su altura, durante una fracción de segundos hasta se siente intimidada... Probablemente porque la ultima vez, no presto atención a los detalles... El cuerpo del hombre esta marcado por múltiples cicatrices, todas rosadas, señales de una vida combatiendo... Sus músculos están tensos, Rey puede sentir cuanto lo cuesta controlarse. A través de su vinculo, siente la pelea interior de su amante : tomarse su tiempo o asaltarla sin mas miramiento... La verdad es que ella tampoco sabe muy bien que hacer. Las imágenes de todo lo que él esta imaginando en este momento impactan de pleno a Rey y esa mera visión hace que todo su ser se estremezca, preso de un deseo sin limites...

Se vuelve a poner de rodillas y coge las manos de Ren para atraerlo hacia ella. El uno frente al otro, los dedos entrelazados, sus ojos fijos en los de él, puede notar que tiene toda su atención, puede sentir toda su dureza contra ella. Le suelta las manos y empieza por acariciarle los brazos, subiendo hacia los hombros. Luego bajando otra vez sobre su pecho, acerca su boca al cuello de Ren y deposita unos besos muy ligeros subiendo por la mandíbula y terminando en sus labios. Mientras sus manos ya habían recorrido el abdomen de Ren, sus caderas y estaban llegando a sus nalgas pegándolo un poco mas a ella.

Salta una chispa en los ojos de Ren que hace vibrar cada nervios en el cuerpo de Rey y la hace detenerse en sus exploración... _"Lo siento, pero ahora me toca"_

En un movimiento rápido, Ren la cage de las caderas, la sube a horcajadas sobre él y después la obliga a tumbarse, apoyándose en ella de todo su peso. Cuando la espalda de Rey toca la cama, la deja alejarse de él, poniéndose cómoda contra las almohadas. Ren deja sus ojos pasear por el cuerpo de la mujer que años atrás le salvo de la oscuridad. Contiene la respiración un instante, cierra los ojos, suelta el aire despacio, y Rey entiende que cada segundo que pasa representa para él mas dificultad en controlar sus instintos.

De la mano derecha, coge el tobillo de Rey y lo acerca a su boca para empezar un rastro de besos subiendo por su pierna. De la mano izquierda, dibuja formas de la punta de los dedos, abriéndoles paso a sus labios. Llegado al muslo, cambia de pierna para repetir los mismos movimientos... El corazón de Rey esta cada vez mas acelerado, sus manos agarrando las sabanas y cuando Ren llega a su intimidad, su corazón se para, esperando a sentir la caricia de sus labios... deseándola. Pero solo recibe un soplo de aire y el siguiente beso, su amante se lo da justo debajo del ombligo. Y subiendo, se deja llevar acariciando y besando el pecho de Rey. Mientras se tumba del todo sobre ella, manteniéndose en apoyo sobre su brazo izquierdo para no aplastarla, se para a pensar un segundo que a pesar de tener un hijo, sigue teniendo un cuerpo harmonioso y le duele un instante recordar que no volverá a tocarlo jamas. Rey lo debe de notar porque de pronto, siente sus manos en su cabello, acariciándole la cabeza, y luego deslizarse en sus mejillas para atraerlo en un beso lleno de amor, tanto amor que el corazón de Ren parece explotar y su control con el... Entra en su amada de un movimiento de cadera rápido, provocando un gemido de sorpresa que queda medio perdido en un beso que no acaba. Rey sube sus piernas alrededor de Ren para sentirlo aun mas en ella. Sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección.

Y todo parece cobrar sentido... Su conexión multiplica cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso. Cada célula de sus cuerpos vibran con mas fuerza a medida que se acercan a la unión total de sus almas... Él se mueve mas rápidamente, mas fuerte y ella lo recibe cada vez con mas agrado, agarrada a sus hombros, dejando que se la comiera a besos, la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose una y otra vez contra él... Y llega la liberación, un orgasmo tan intenso que, una vez sus cuerpos relajados, sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad, abrazados, pensaron a la vez que hasta la Fuerza tuvo que temblar...

Ren besa Rey donde esta su corazón y luego se deja rodar a su lado. Ella viene acurrucarse contra su pecho, prisionera de sus brazos, entrelazando sus piernas con las de él. Intentando no pensar en el poco tiempo que seguramente les queda... Y cierran los ojos, vencidos por el sueño.

Rey abre los ojos cuando empieza a tener frio... Esta tapada, pero el cuerpo caliente de Ren ya no esta... Todavía es de noche y se sienta en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Esta sola... otra vez. Se levanta, únicamente vestida de la sabana y sale de la casa. Frente a ella, en la duna mas cercana, a la luz de la luna, esta Ren de pie, esperando... Se acerca rápidamente a él, pero a pesar de ello, no llega a tiempo para tocarlo antes de que su cuerpo retome su forma de espíritu de la Fuerza... Una sola lagrima resbala en su mejilla cuando, mirándola con una triste sonrisa, su amor le habla de esta voz profunda que hace que Rey siente un cierto alivio...

\- Dile a mi hijo que Ren siempre estará a su lado...

\- Se lo diré.

\- Te quiero Rey... No lo olvides nunca...

\- No lo haré... Yo también te quiero... Ben Solo...

Y con los ojos llenos de amor por Rey, Ben Solo desapareció...

Tatooine, 13 años mas tarde

Ben esta en su habitación, las sabanas al nivel de las caderas, dejando su ancho pecho al descubierto, sudoroso y agitado. En su sueño, esta en una cueva con paredes de espejos y se ve reflejado en uno de ellos, pero conforme se ve acercando, la imagen cambia ligeramente y ya no es su reflejo, sino el de Kylo Ren, vestido de su armadura de combate con el casco en una mano y el sable láser en la otra, mirándolo fijamente... Mudo por un instante de ira, Ben estampa su puño contra el cristal y hace explotar la imagen del Leader Supremo, provocando un gran temblor que le hace despertarse de golpe, jadeando...

La Fuerza ha sufrido un cambio y Ben lo nota. Los soles de Tatooine están a punto de salir en el horizonte teñido de rojo sangre... Se levanta de la cama, desnudo, y viste un simple pantalón de tela y una de sus túnicas de aprendiz abierta por encima de su torso.

Cuando sale de su habitación, aun sin hacer ruido, su madre asoma la cabeza desde su habitación... Los ojos muy abiertos...

\- Lo has sentido tu también mi amor, ¿ verdad ?

\- Si, algo ha cambiado en la Fuerza.

Rey se acerca a él y mientras le cierra la túnica, le mira a los ojos y le susurra :

\- Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

\- Gracias mama...

Abre los brazos y su madre se acurruca en ellos. La Fuerza fluye entre ellos, como siempre. Hoy su niño es un hombre. Es un aprendiz de Jedi. Y cada día se parece mas a su padre. Aunque sus ojos son castaños y llenos de vida y no oscuros y llenos de dolor. La conexión que comparten madre e hijo es fuerte, indefectible... Mientras se abrazan, Rey siente que su hijo sufre.

\- ¿Ben ?

\- Llevo tantos años sin verle... Todas las noches sueño con el Leader Supremo, no con el Ren que yo conocí... Me dijo que nunca que me abandonaría. Pero llevo años pidiéndole que venga a mi y nunca lo volvió a hacer... Hasta me olvide de su rostro, de su voz...

\- Ben, mi amor... Hace 13 años, Ren sacrifico mucho de su Fuerza para hacernos esa visita... ¿ Lo recuerdas ?

\- Por supuesto... Nos llevo en sitios increíbles... Me hice aprendiz para poder desarrollar mis dones. Para poder traerlo de vuelta hacia nosotros. Y no funciono...

\- Mi amor, yo también lo echo de menos, pero ya no lo siento en la Fuerza. Supongo que su visita fue demasiado para él...

\- Erais mas que amigos, ¿ verdad ?

\- Lo quise mucho si. Lo sigo haciendo.

\- ¿ Y papa ? ¿ Llegaste a quererlo ?

\- Lo quise mas aun que Kylo Ren, créeme. Sino no estarías aquí.

Los primeros rayos de los soles empezaron a entrar en la casa y madre e hijo se miraron un instante en silencio, cuando una ola de la Fuerza les percuta a los dos. De un mismo movimiento, salien corriendo hacia fuera y sus miradas se fijan en la duna mas cercana a la casa. Arriba, se encuentra una figura alta, potente. La Fuerza que emana de ella les sumerge. Sienten una felicidad sin limites, mucho miedo también. Y una atracción irresistible.

La figura empieza a bajar la duna y movido por esa Fuerza, Ben y su madre también se ponen en marcha. La luz acaba por iluminar del todo el rostro marcado del hombre que anda hacia ellos. Se para de andar pero Ben sigue adelante. Rey se queda paralizada. Algo le parece raro...

A pocos pasos del hombre, Ben deja de andar y se mantiene firme y bien recto. Se miran fijamente. En cuestión de segundos, la conexión entre ellos se establece... Y el hombre abre la boca. Su voz es suave, profunda...

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño.

\- Ren... Ya no soy un niño sabes... Tengo...

\- 18 años si. Y eres poderoso, muy poderoso. Como tu madre y...

\- Como tú...

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver en tu fuerza Ben Skywalker...

\- En realidad, deberías de llamarme Ben Solo, ¿ verdad ? Como tú... Me tomo muchos años atar los cabos... cuando me contabais las historias, yo solo era un niño y no hacia caso. Luego me hice aprendiz para intentar volver a verte y hacerte esa pregunta... Y desapareciste durante esos últimos 13 años...

\- …

\- Mi madre nunca me lo quiso contar. Pero mas crecía mas me daba cuenta de que Kylo Ren y mi padre eran una sola persona. Cuando tenia 5 años no le prestaba atención al hecho que mi padre nunca venia a verme... Pero que tú, Kylo Ren, antiguo Leader Supremo, si que lo hacías... A los ojos de un niño, el bien y el mal no existen así que no me parecía tan raro, venias con la Fuerza y no sentía ninguna oscuridad. Eras mi amigo...

\- …

\- Y luego... siempre me acorde de lo que me dijiste en la terraza de Naboo. Mi felicidad es mi madre, mi aprendizaje... pero nunca sera completa sin mi padre... Así que Ren, ¿cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar hoy y cuanto tiempo tardaras en volver ?

\- … Yo...

En este momento, Rey se acerca a ellos, se interpone entre esos dos hombres que la hacen parecer diminuta, el hijo siendo incluso un poco mas alto que el padre. Puede sentir la Fuerza que existe entre los dos, poderosa, mas aun que el vinculo que ella puede compartir con Ren... Sus ojos se fijan en los de su amor perdido y comprende que es lo que le resulto raro... Levanta una mano para tocar el mechón de pelo que se deslizo delante de los ojos del hombre, tapando la cicatriz que le cruza el rostro, cuando bajo la cabeza para observarla.

\- No se volverá a ir hijo...

\- ¿ Como... como lo sabes ?

\- Ese mechón gris... la ultima vez no lo tenias... Los espíritus de la Fuerza no envejecen... ¿ Como puede ser ?

\- Supongo que el hecho que nuestro hijo sea tan poderoso necesita que, aunque 18 años mas tarde, su padre este a su lado... El lado oscuro siempre esta al acecho del dolor de los Jedis...

Ren levanta los ojos y mira sus ojos, expectante... Rey se hace a un lado, pero le coge de la mano... Ben se acerca un poco mas...

\- Seguiré llamándote Ren, a pesar de lo que representa. Dos Ben no caben en esta casa.

\- Lo que quieras, puedo alojarme en otra...

\- No te vas a ir de esta casa ! Te acabamos de recuperar ! Ben, no puedes echarlo !

\- Y no pienso hacerlo mama... Tranquila. No puedo separaros y tampoco quiero. Pero voy a tener que mudarme al otro lado del patio...

Les pone una cara muy significativa y las mejillas de su madre se tiñen de rosa mientras su padre sonríe... El chico se adelanta un poco mas y se funde en un abrazo con sus padres. Y la conexión entre ellos se hace mas fuerte, la Fuerza explota... En sus mentes, como un susurro, saltan dos voces...

_\- Gracias Ben... _

_\- De nada... Papa..._

* * *

**Y aquí llega el final.**

**Quería que Ben Solo, simplemente desapareciera para quedarme fiel al final de la historia, ofreciéndome el lujo de que Rey se quedara con algo de él. Pero me pareció tan injusta su muerte (aunque entiendo que por muy poderoso que sea, trayendo de vuelta a Rey de entre los muertos, no podía ser de otra manera) que acabe dándole este final del que, si soy sincera, no estoy del todo satisfecha.**

**También me costo escribir la escena de Ren y Rey... Quería que fuera mas poética que cruda. Se suponía que era su ultima noche... No se si conseguí plasmar correctamente lo que tenia en mente. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta !**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta pequeña historia...**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte !**


End file.
